Texturing of the lingual surface of orthodontic brackets has been used to provide improved bonding between the bracket and the tooth to which the bracket is applied. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,725 concerns a method of improving the bond strength of a plastic bracket by temporarily heating and then permanently deforming projections located on the base of the bracket. The deformed projections interlock with adhesive when the bracket is bonded to a tooth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,484 discloses a plastic bracket having a metal reinforcement member partly embedded in the bracket body. FIG. 13 of the '484 patent discloses a bracket base having eight recessed discontinuous portions 36 that include molded identification characters 35. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,494 discloses several structures, including a spiral-like ridge, concentric rectangles, and a weave pattern. Upon being deformed, each structure creates an undercut structure for forming a mechanical bond with an adhesive. However, this patent and the other patents noted above fail to disclose a base structure that includes lettering, symbols, or numerals that are substantially continuous and that functionally serve as texturing to bond the bracket to a patient's tooth. The present invention, amongst other things as described below, addresses these shortcomings.